


Imagined Flaws and All

by kueble



Series: Cast a Spell for Your Demon [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Geralt has a rough day and Jaskier can't help making him feel better.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Cast a Spell for Your Demon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021537
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	Imagined Flaws and All

The first stars of the night are starting to appear by the time Geralt finally admits they should stop and set up camp. It's been a long day and Jaskier is pretty sure he could fall asleep standing up at this point. Geralt couldn't talk his way out of a contract that afternoon, so he ended up harming someone who didn't fully deserve it. He was far from innocent, but Geralt didn’t like being used in such ways.

The self-hatred and guilt has been coming off him in waves all evening, but he refuses to talk about it. Jaskier should be used to this, but he still wishes the demon would let him help work through things like this instead of bottling up all that rage.

Jaskier busies himself setting up their bedrolls while Geralt waves his hand and gets the fire going in a flash of brilliant blue light. The easy way the demon wields his magic will never get dull, and Jaskier turns to watch him after getting their beds ready.

"Do we have any of that cheese from the last town left?" Jaskier asks, feeling too tired to dig through their packs himself.

"No need tonight," Geralt tells him with a frown. "That contract fed me well and I've got energy to spare. What are you in the mood for?"

"Roasted chicken and potatoes?" Jaskier asks before sitting down near the fire. Geralt smirks and waves his hand, a plate full of food appearing on Jaskier’s lap in a flash of blue. His mouth waters as the scent of garlic and rosemary hits him. "Thank you," he says before digging in. 

He’s halfway through his meal by the time he realizes Geralt is brooding.

“I don’t suppose you actually want to talk about it tonight?” Jaskier ventures, because his friend _never_ wants to talk about it. The demon has a pretty shit lot in life, moving around at the whim of whoever summons him and being forced to fulfill contracts that he doesn’t think are righteous. Still, Jaskier wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t at least offer.

“Hmm.”

“Right, I forgot you’re above letting us petty mortals help you,” Jaskier spits out, frustration hanging off his words.

“I don’t need help,” Geralt growls out and Jaskier just glares at him.

“Why? Because you’re an idiot?” he accuses.

“Because I don’t _deserve it_ ,” Geralt hisses out, and suddenly all the anger brewing inside of him dissipates.

“Oh, Geralt,” Jaskier sighs out before jumping up and rushing over to where he’s propped up against an old log. Jaskier kneels between his spread thighs and studies him for a moment before offering a quiet, “Everyone deserves help, but especially you. You’re a good man, Geralt. You can’t control what others do to you.” 

“We’re tools of destruction, not _people_ ,” Geralt says with a grimace, and Jaskier just wants to reach out and smooth the wrinkles on his forehead and make him feel ok again.

“Be that as it may, I wouldn’t give my time and heart to just anyone. You are full of goodness and I won’t accept any further arguments,” Jaskier tells him, the words tumbling out of his mouth before his brain catches up. Well fuck.

“Your heart?” Geralt squeaks out, eyes going wide as he looks at Jaskier, “No, you don’t mean that. You may want my body, but it’s nothing more than that.”

“Oh Geralt,” Jaskier sighs sadly. Perhaps he’s been sitting on his feelings for too long. Geralt deserves to know he cares about him. “I hate the world for what it’s done to you. Yes, you’re absolutely stunning, but you are also the most compassionate person I’ve ever met. You may not be human, but that doesn’t make you any _less_. I want you, your imagined flaws and all.”

“You can’t want this. People _don’t_ feel like that. Not for us,” Geralt pleads with him, but his hands are hovering in front of Jaskier’s chest, like he’s dying to reach out and touch him. Jaskier would give anything to take the fear out of his voice.

“I do, darling. I really do. Look at me,” he begs, meeting Geralt’s gaze. He tries to convey every single emotion he’s had to shove down and hide; all the longing, all the pent up desire, all the admiration he’s kept to himself so he wouldn’t scare Geralt away.

“You actually mean it,” Geralt says softly, awe dripping from his deep voice.

“With every part of my being. You’re all I’ve been able to think of lately. How you’d look at me if you knew how I felt, how your lips might taste, how you’d feel beneath my hands if I were finally allowed to touch you,” Jaskier admits, not even bothering to tone it down. 

He’s done hiding.

“Kiss me,” Geralt whispers, and somehow Jaskier understands him; knows that he needs to be the one to take the first step here because Geralt still doesn’t trust that this is real.

He cups Geralt’s face in his hands and leans in, tentatively pressing their mouths together. Gerat’s lips are softer than he’d imagined - and _oh_ how he’d imagined - and he loses himself in the kiss. Geralt reaches up and settles his hands on his chest, fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt as their mouths slant together. Jaskier keeps it chaste, because it’s taken years to get to this point and he’s not about to rush it now. He presses several quick kisses against Geralt’s mouth before he pulls back and smiles widely at him.

Geralt looks dazed, but he grins back, and Jaskier knows they’ll be alright. The demon brings a hand up and traces Jaskier’s mouth with his fingertips. He shudders under the light tough, eyes blinking closed as he leans into it. Geralt lets out a soft chuckle and does it again before darting forward to kiss him quickly.

“You’re perfect,” Geralt whispers against his lips.

“Hardly, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Jaskier snorts. “Though I suppose I’d accept perfect _for you_ , because you, my dear, are perfect _for me_.”

“Perhaps one day I’ll believe that,” Geralt says dryly, but he seems to have lost some of the tension in his shoulders, so Jaskier counts it as a win.

“I suppose I’ll just have to keep repeating myself until you believe me. But for now, let’s push our bedrolls together and get some rest,” Jaskier tells him, because they’ve both had an emotional day and morning will be here soon enough.

“You’re not,” Geralt trails off and frowns for a moment before continuing, “You’re not looking for anything else from me tonight?”

“I was hoping you’d hold me while we sleep, but if that’s not an option, I won’t begrudge you,” Jaskier teases, unable to resist dipping forward and catching him in another soft kiss. “As much as I want you - and trust me I do - you’ve had an exhausting day and we both need rest. You’re worth waiting for, my dear.”

Geralt nods and Jaskier takes that as his cue to stand and start getting ready for bed. He barely makes out the whispered, “you too,” but it’s enough to have him smiling to himself when he rearranges their bedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com)


End file.
